Sexo inesperado
by zoroiloveyou
Summary: Natsu quiere pegarle a Sting, quien hubiera pensado que a parte de pegarle acabarían haciendo algo más que eso... Principalmente NatsuxSting, ligero LAxusxFried y mencion de GrayxLyon.
1. Chapter 1

ATENCION: este fic será casi puro yaoi con lemon vulgar asi que para los que no les guste ya sabeis donde esta el boton de retroceder. Para los que queraís leerlo, disfrutar ;)

-¡Mierda, si sigue armando jaleo la guardia real nos atrapará!-se dijo a si mismo Sting escondido tras unos barriles.  
-¡Sting!-gritó Natsu cogiendo un barril para luego quemarlo con su aliento y lanzarlo por ahí-¡Sal de donde mierda estes y pelea!  
La gente huyó despavorida para tratar de evitar el barril.  
-Que te lo crees tu, ni quiero pensar lo que haría el maestro si me pilla la guardia y el se entera-murmuró él pegandole una patada al barril en dirección a Natsu.  
Para su desgracia Natsu se giró en ese mismo momento y vio a Sting con la cara aterrorizada. Saltó por encima del barril y lo empezó a perseguir. Sting se escondió en un callejón y Natsu pasó por delante.  
-Ufff-suspiró Sting apoyandose en la pared con la mano-parece que lo despisté.  
-Tu no has despistado a nadie-gritó Natsu desde arriba con los brazos en llamas-¡Toma esto Puño de Hierro de Dragón de Fuego!  
Sting recibió el golpe en el abdomen chocando contra el suelo y quebrándolo por la fuerza. Natsu se colocó encima poniendo su culo ligeramente por encima de las partes de Sting y lo agarró con fuerza del cuello.  
-¡Bastardo! Fried me contó que fuiste tu el que empezó a contar que Fairy Tail era el peor gremio-gritó Natsu volviendo a envolver su puño en llamas.  
-¡Por qué iba a hacer yo eso! Si ya se sabe que sois el peor gremio-le dijo él escupiendole en la cara.  
Natsu se quitó el escupitajo y se preparó para darle otro golpe cuando sintió algo extraño. Se fijó en su alrededor y vio como se formaba una barrera de runas parecidas a las de Fried en el callejón que conectaba con la calle y el final del callejon.  
-¿Que demonios?-preguntó Natsu.  
"NADIE PODRÁ PASAR ADENTRO NI SALIR HASTA QUE LOS DOS DRAGON SLAYERS HAYAN LIBERADO SU ESENCIA"dijo una voz desconocida.  
-¿Qué?-grito Sting.  
"PARA AYUDAR A LLEVAR A CABO ESTE COMETIDO OS PONDREIS EXTREMADAMENTE CALIENTES Y EXCITADOS"continuó la voz.  
Y así los dos empezaron a sentir un calor sofocante en el cuerpo. Natsu se movió ligeramente y arrastró su culo, pero no pudo levantarse. El tacto del culo, aun cubierto por el pantalon provocó un gemido en Sting más el tacto frió del suelo de piedra. Natsu al oirlo se excitó aún más y más al ver la cara de sudada y roja de Sting. Al mismo tiempo se horrorizó por lo que acababa de pasar. "¡Se supone que es mi mayor rival, porque me estoy excitando"pensó Natsu. "¿Por qué se me esta poniendo dura ahí abajo, y que cojones fue el gemido de antes?"pensó Sting mirando a Natsu que tenía la cara reflejada en sudor y con algunas manchas rojas de sonrojamiento. "¿QUE COJONES ME ESTÁ PASANDO" pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
"PARA ACELERAR ESTE PROCESO Y ASEGURARNOS DE QUE LO HACEÍS OS PONDREMOS UN TIEMPO LÍMITE DE 30 MINUTOS, SI NO LO HABEÍS HECHO PARA ENTONCES RECIBIREÍS UN CASTIGO DE PARTE DE LAXUS-SAMA, ESPERO QUE SEPAÍS YA QUE TIPO DE CASTIGO SERÁ. COMIENZA LA CUENTA ATRÁS DENTRO DE TRES,DOS,UNO, CERO...¡A FOLLAR!"dijo la voz y dejó de hablar.  
Natsu y Sting se miraron mutamente siguieron así durante un minuto frunciendo el ceño como librando una batalla de miradas, Sting se rindió y Natsu sonrió.  
-Escuchame, yo no quiero hacer esto, pero prefiero hacerlo contigo a ser follado por ese hijo de puta de Laxus-dijo Natsu y procedió a tumbarse y a lamer el cuello de Sting.  
Sting gimió y dijo:  
-¿Que demonios haces?  
-Ya te lo he dicho, no voy a ser follado por Laxus asi que más te vale que lo disfrutes y te calles de una puta vez-dijo Natsu mordiendo el cuello y succionandolo dejando una marca y provocando un gemido en Sting.  
Sting pensó que erá mejor follar con Natsu que con Laxus a quien ni siquiera conocía así que suspiró agarró del pelo rosa de Natsu y lo atrayó a su cara comenzando a besarse desesperadamente con él mezclando sus dos lenguas arrancando un gemido por parte de ambos. Natsu ganó la batalla con las lenguas e introdujo plenamente la suya colocando una de sus manos en el pelo rubio de Sting para profundizar el beso. Mientras Natsu lo besaba con lengua Sting fue quitando la ropa a Natsu empezando por la bufanda. La dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo y continuó desabrochandole el cinturón de la chaqueta se la quitó separandose un momento del beso y la echó volando por ahí. Vio el cuerpo tonificado de Natsu y lo atrajó hacia él comenzando a lamer un pezón. Natsu gimió con el contacto de la lengua en su pezón y Sting empezó a mordisquear el otro. Continuó con los abominales y los lamió con gusto. Después bajó la cremallera del pantalón y se lo fue bajando lentamente.  
"QUEDAN 20 MINUTOS".  
Ambos ignoraron la voz y continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo. Sting bajó los pantalones de Natsu y los tiro dejando a Natsu en unos boxers rosa apretados que dejaban ver su enorme erección. Natsu se apoyó con sus dos mano en el suelo y Sting se encontró con la erección de Natsu delante de su cara. Sting la lamió por encima y luego bajó los boxers provocando que Natsu gimiera. Por fin se encontró con la erección de Natsu a pocos centímetros de su cara. "Dios la tiene mucho más grande que la mía"pensó él, nunca lo admitiría ante él.  
-Espera Sting no tienes que ahhh-dijo Natsu con un gemido al final después de sentir como Sting rodeaba con su boca toda su polla.  
Sting la lamió por la punta y luego bajó hasta el principio con la lengua para volver a subir y se la metió en la boca. Natsu empezó a subir y a bajar su cuerpo como si hiciera flexiones provocando que su polla subiera y bajara en la boca de Sting. Natsu gimió casi incapaz de seguir con las flexiones y se levantó. Le dió la mano y este la cogió y se levantó con la ayuda de Natsu. Al momento Natsu lo aprisionó contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo salvajemente mientras le quitaba el chaleco, los tirantes. Tiró el chaleco al suelo mientras bajaba su cabeza y empezó a morderle el pezón provocando que Sting gimiera y sin separar su lengua del cuerpo musculoso de Sting siguió lamiendo los abdominales y desabrochó los pantalones quitandole los zapatos. Sting se quedó en unos boxers blancos también apretados con la erección visible. Natsu metió la mano por dentro y empezó a acariciar la erección de este mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. Luego le ayudó a quitarselos y los dos por fin se quedaron desnudos. Sting tumbó en el suelo a Natsu y el se puso en dirección contraria.  
-Yo seguiré chupandotela, pero a cambio quiero que tu también me la chupes-dijo Sting y comenzó a meterse en la boca el pene de Natsu.  
Natsu no se lo pensó dos veces y se la metió en la boca comenzando a chuparla como una piruleta. "Sabe salada"pensó Natsu mientras se la seguía mamando. Sting gimió mientras seguía chupandosela y lamió uno de los testiculos en su boca para luego acariciarlos mientras seguía chupandola. Natsu se la metio entera con facilidad y empezó a expulsar aliento caliente excitando a Sting aun más provocando que gimiera. Natsu se cansó de chuparsela a Sting y metió su lengua en el ano de Sting. Sting gimió y se sacó la polla de Natsu de su boca.  
-¿Que coño te crees que estas haciendo?-preguntó Sting.  
-Prepararte-respondió Natsu tranquilo y siguió lamiendole el ano.  
-Ahhh, para ya de una vez.  
-Sting se que tienes la polla mas pequeña que la mía asi que aceptalo siempre ganan los más grandes-dijo Natsu y continuó con lo que hacía.  
-Ahhh-gimió Sting rindiendose.  
"QUEDAN 10 MINUTOS". Sting siguio lamiendole el palo a Natsu y de repente notó tres dedos al lado de su boca. Sting los lamió y NAtsu los retiró de su boca. Natsu metió el primer dedo y este entró con facilidad. Luego metió el segundo y esta vez Sting gimió por la invasión, pero no dejó de lamersela a Natsu. Luego metió el tercero y Sting se paró un momento por el dolor. NAtsu comenzó a moverlos y a expandirlos para que se acostumbrara al dolor. Pasado un rato Sting comenzó a gemir de placer y empezó a empujarse el mismo hacia los dedos para profundizar el placer.  
-Ahhh, Natsu creo que ya estoy preparado-dijo Sting.  
Natsu lo miró una vez más y lo puso a cuatro patas. El se puso de rodillas. Una ultima vez abrió el ano de Sting con las palmas estirando las nalgas hacia afuera y lo lamió una vez más.  
-Está bien, voy a entrar-dijo Natsu dirigiendo su pene a la entrada de Sting.  
Lentamente comenzó a entrar y Sting gimió un poco. Natsu se quedó quieto dejando que Sting se acostumbrara y empezó a moverse lentamente penetrandolo sujetando con ambas manos el culo de Sting para impulsarse. Sting que ya se había acostumbrado se había aburrido del ritmo lento de Natsu.  
-Si sigues así se van a pasar los 7 minutos que quedan-dijo Sting mandando una indirecta.  
Natsu no tuvo que contestar empezó a penetrarlo más fuerte y más rapido haciendo que Sting gimiera por la repentina penetrada. A la vez que lo penetraba le dio unas palmadas en el culo haciendole gritar y se inclinó sobre él mordiendo su espalda. Sting gimió mientras Natsu le mordía la espalda. Natsu empezó a profundir y Sting gimió más alto de lo habitual. Natsu volvió a dar ahí y Sting volvió a gemir igual de alto. "Je,je,je, así que este es el tan famoso punto..."pensó Natsu con una sonrisa y volvió a dar más fuerte en el mismo punto.  
-Ahh, sí Natsu ahí, si ahhh-gimió Sting con los ojos cerrados.  
Natsu lo agarró del cuello tirando hacia el y lo besó rudamente mientras lo masturababa al ritmo de las embestidas. "QUEDAN 3 MINUTOS". Natsu aceleró aún más el ritmo de las embestidas aumentando aún más el sonido de los gemidos de Sting. Natsu se besó con él mientras lo penetraba y lo masturbaba.  
-Natsu no aguantaré mucho más-murmuró él.  
-Ni yo, puta zorra-dijo Natsu en su oído para luego lamerlo.  
"QUEDA 1 MINUTO". Natsu se despegó rápido de él lo tomo en brazos y lo penetró contra la pared. Luego mordió salvajemente el cuello de Sting mientras le daba en el punto G. Lo masturbó y se empezó a besar con él.  
-NATSUUUU!-gritó Sting corriendose sobre el torso de ambos.  
La presión que hizo Sting sobre el pene de Natsu hizo que este liberara todo su semen. Los dos cayeron al suelo rendidos y agotados. Las runas desaparecieron, pero la sensación de calentura no desapareció. "Supongo que después de todo nos ha gustado"pensaron los dos. Los dos se limpiaron mutuamente con sus lenguas y luego se vistieron.  
-Oye Natsu antes de que te vayas-dijo Sting rascandose su pelo rubio-esto, no estaría tan mal si te pasas por mi cuarto algún día de estos, aunque entre el torneo...  
-Claro, ya me pasaré alguna tarde de estas-dijo Natsu dandole un beso en la boca-adios...  
-Adios-dijo el moviendo la mano.  
Arriba en los tejados se encontraban Fried y Laxus desnudos ambos con resto de corrida en sus abdominales.  
-Uff, eso fue genial-dijo Laxus.  
-Si, Laxus-dijo Fried dandole un beso-¿cuales son los siguientes?  
-Gray de nuestro gremio y Lyon, de Lamia Scale, pero deja eso para mañana-dijo Laxus atrayendolo hacia así para besarlo una vez más.


	2. Chapter 2

En realidad no tenía pensado hacer este capítulo, pero no se que me ha dado que al final lo escribí. Será GrayxLyon, bueno y ahora diviertanse ^^

-Gray-sama-dijo Juvia llamando la atención de Gray que se giró para verla-hice unas galletitas.

Gray se fijó que tenían forma de su cuerpo y de el de Juvia.

-¿Por que las hiciste así de rara?-preguntó Gray y se metío una en la boca sin fijarse en si tenía su cuerpo o el de Juvia.

-Pensé que te gustarían-murmuró Juvia sonrojada.

Gray simplemente suspiró y comenzó a comer de una en una.

-A sí! también hice un pastel ahora lo traigo-dijo Juvia saliendo de su cuarto.

-Esta Juvia-suspiró Gray tirandose a la cama, otra vez se había desnudado.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Lyon apareció entrando.

-Gray, Juvia parar!-gritó Lyon y se dio cuenta de que Juvia no estaba ahí-Un momento y Juvia?

-Juvia se fue a recoger un pastel para mí-dijo Gray como si nada-así que largate ya de aquí, cabrón.

-Pero Fried me dijo que estabais haciendo...bueno, eso-dijo Lyon sonrojado.

-Nunca haría eso con Juvia-dijo Gray como si fuera lo más evidente.

-Uff, menos mal-dijo Lyon y se dio la vuelta.

Intento llegar al pomo de la puerta, pero tocó una pared invisible y unas runas aparecieron en el aire donde el había tocado.

-¿Que pasa aquí, Gray?-preguntó Lyon intentando otra vez llegar al pomo.

-No puedes abrirlo?

-No es que no pueda, es que no llego a alcanzarlo.

Gray se levantó y se acercó también. Intentó llegar al pomo, pero no pudo algo se lo impedía. "Estas parecen las runas de Fried"pensó Gray y de repente las runas aparecieron dejando un mensaje. "NADIE PODRÁ PASAR ADENTRO NI SALIR HASTA QUE LOS DOS MAGOS DE ICE-MAKE HAYAN LIBERADO SU ESENCIA"dijo una voz desconocida.

-¿Que cojones?-dijo Gray pegando puñetazos a las runas.

"A que se referirá con la esencia"pensó Lyon. "PARA AYUDAR A LLEVAR A CABO ESTE COMETIDO OS PONDREIS EXTREMADAMENTE CALIENTES Y EXCITADOS"continuó la voz.

Los dos se pararon al comprender la situación en la que estaban y comenzaron a sentirse calientes. Gray se derrumbó sobre la cama notando como su erección crecía y Lyon se apoyó en una silla. Los dos comenzaron a sentir como sus penes se despertaban. Lyon vio la cara de Gray sonrojada y sudorosa y Gray le vio la suya también de la misma manera. "PARA ACELERAR ESTE PROCESO Y ASEGURARNOS DE QUE LO HACEÍS OS PONDREMOS UN TIEMPO LÍMITE DE 30 MINUTOS, SI NO LO HABEÍS HECHO PARA ENTONCES RECIBIREÍS UN CASTIGO DE PARTE DE LAXUS-SAMA, ESPERO QUE SEPAÍS YA QUE TIPO DE CASTIGO SERÁ. COMIENZA LA CUENTA ATRÁS DENTRO DE TRES,DOS,UNO, CERO...¡A FOLLAR!"dijo la voz y dejó de hablar. Los dos se quedaron quietos sin saber que hacer. Lyon de repente sintió como lo agarraban del cuerpo y lo tiraban a la cama.

-Lyon, no voy a ser follado por ese cabrón de Laxus, a sí que será mejor que lo hagamos rápido-dijo Gray comenzando a bajarse los pantalones hasta quedar en unos boxers negros que marcaban toda su erección provocando que la polla de Lyon aumentara incluso más.

"Es enorme"pensó Lyon.

-Una mierda lo voy a hacer yo contigo-dijo Lyon intentando escaparse de la cama pero Gray lo retuvo.

-No te arrepentirás-le susurró Gray en el oído a Lyon dandole escalofrios.

Lyon se rindió y Gray se tumbó sobre él. Lyon paso sus manos por la musculosa espalda de Gray notando sus músculos. Gray lo miró y acercó sus labios a los de Lyon. Lyon se le quedó mirando como desafiandolo, Gray no esperó más y estampo sus labios en los de Lyon. Gray introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de Lyon y empezó a juguetear con la lengua de Lyon iniciando un baile para ver quien se hacía con el control. Gray metió sus manos por debajo del pantalon de Lyon apretandole las nalgas a lo que Lyon respondío con un gemido en la boca de Gray. Mientras Lyon le acariciaba la erección por encima del boxer, Gray fue quitandole la chaqueta. Una vez quitada se tumbó sobre él otra vez y empezó a lamer un pezón, mientras con la otra mano le pellizcaba él otro.

-Es hora de quitar esta molesta prenda-susurró Gray seductoramente bajandole los pantalones lentamente para luego tirarlos al suelo. Gray entonces se fijo en la erección de Lyon-Vaya,vaya así que después de todo, te gusta, eh?

-Claro que no, solo es por las runas-gritó Lyon y vio como Gray empezaba a quitarle el boxer-¡No!

Pero Gray ya le había liberado la erección haciendo que saltara al aire libre, por fin sin la prisión del boxer. Gray se quito su boxer también enseñando todo su poder. Después se tumbó y empezó a acariciar su erección contra la de Lyon provocando el gemido de ambos y para aumentar el placer Gray le mordió el cuello. Después Gray se acercó a la cara de Lyon y le susurró en el oído:

-¿Quieres jugar un rato?-dijo seductoramente, para luego morderle el lobulo de la oreja y chuparselo.

-Ahh... que tipo de juego?-gimió Lyon.

-Ahora veras-dijo Gray-ponte de pie sobre la cama.

Lyon se puso de pie y al instante Gray hizo magia de Ice-make provocando que los brazos quedaran totalmente congelados y pegados a la pared.

-Que demonios haces?

-Tu tranquilo-dijo Gray creando otra vez algo con su magia, esta vez una polla un poco mas pequeña que la suya y sin la parte inferior.

Gray la lamió y se la metió en la boca mientras miraba a Lyon, que por poco no se corre por la visión tan sexy que tenía delante. "QUEDAN 20 MINUTOS". Gray se pusó detrás de Lyon y comenzó a meter sus dedos en el interior de Lyon que empezó a gemir cada vez que Gray alcanzaba algún punto placentero. Gray cuando supo que ya estaba preparado cogío la réplica de la polla de hielo y empezó a meterla lentamente.

-Ahh... Que fría...-gimió Lyon.

-Te tengo que preparar para la mía con esto primero-dijo Gray terminando de metersela por completo.

-Ahh!-gimió Lyon al sentir todo su ano frío y lleno por la polla de hielo.

Gray se puso de pie también y lo beso en la nuca para luego volver a besarlo en la boca. Después se agachó y empezó a lamer la polla de Lyon, que gimió al sentir el contacto de la lengua de Gray con su pene. Lyon empezaba a querer más de la polla de hielo y empezó a estrujar su interior comenzando a hacer que se calentara la polla de hielo, comenzando a derretirla. Gray se metió la polla de golpe en su boca y empezó a subir y bajar provocando que Lyon gimiera de placer. Cuando sintió que este se vendría puso una correa de hielo para impedir que se corriera.

-Ahh...que haces Gray? Dejame correrme-gimió Lyon.

-No tan rápido-dijo Gray y se colocó detrás de Lyon sujetandole las nalgas-Estas preparado para mi polla?-susurró sensualmente.

-Ahh...-gimió Lyon-no, pero espera a que la otra se derrita.

-Así es mejor-dijo Gray posicionandose dirigiendo su miembro al ano de Lyon.-Voy a entrar.

Gray comenzó a entrar y gimió por la estrechez de Lyon, siguió entrando y volvió a gemir al sentir el tacto frío de la polla de hielo. Lyon empezó a gemir cada vez que Gray se internaba más en sí mismo. Gray lo empezó a masturbar y se metió completamente.

-Ahh Gray, tan grande, ahh es demasiado-gimió Lyon cansado de no poder apoyar sus brazos en alguna parte.

-Joder tan estrecho-gimió Gray esperando a que Lyon se acostumbrara.

"QUEDAN 10 MINUTOS". Gray se empezó a mover lentamente llevandose consigo la polla de hielo que se deslizaba cada vez que Gray entraba y salía. Gray empezó a acelerar el ritmo de las embestidas profundizando cada vez más y más haciendo que la polla de hielo profrundizara también. Gray mientras le iba masturbando mientras le daba bien fuerte y llegó al punto G.

-Ahh ahí Gray, dame más duro, ahh...-gimió Lyon empujandose el mismo.

Gray lo siguió penetrando más fuerte que antes y más profundo y mientras le pellizcaba los pezones a Lyon. Gray siguió dando en el punto G hasta que hubo un punto en lo que lo único que se oía eran los gemidos de Lyon pidiendo más y más y que Gray le dejara correrse. Gray viendo su final lo besó internando su lengua y justo cuando le iba dar en el punto G, le quitó la correa corriendose al llegar al punto G y haciendo que Lyon se corriera de una manera espectacular sobre la cama. Gray quito los pilares de hielo que mantenian los brazos de Lyon y los dos se tumbaron en la cama. Las runas ya habían desaparecido.

-Estuvo bien, eh?-dijo Gray rascandole el pelo a Lyon.

Lyon bostezó.

-Deberíamos hacerlo de vez en cuando-comentó Lyon.

-Sí, no estaría mal-dijo Gray abrazandolo y los dos se quedaron dormidos.

Fuera en el tejado se encontraba Juvia, Laxus y Freed. Juvia tenía restos de sangrado de nariz y Laxus tenía una erección cubierta ahora por la boca de Freed.

-Ahh...no me esperaba que fuera a tener una invitada...Ahh Freed-gimió Laxus cogiendole del pelo a Freed.

-En-entonces puedo tener una grabación de lo que acaban de hacer-preguntó Juvia ignorando lo que Freed le estaba haciendo a Laxus.

-Claro, Ah Freed!-Gimió Laxus corriendose en la boca de Freed que se relamió.

-Tan rico como siempre, Laxus-sama-dijo Freed atrayendolo para darle un beso.

Juvia vio esto y se fue volando transformada en agua. Pensaba mirar la grabación millones de veces.

Espero que les haya gustado, y ya sabeis reviews, por cierto no sé sí hacer un GajeelxRogue o ElfmanxBaccus, por favor decirme uno de esos porque luego haré otro capítulo en el que se vengaran de Laxus, de... bueno de esa manera ;)


End file.
